sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Ηγεμόνες Σερβίας
Ηγεμόνες Σερβίας Serbian Rulers thumb|300px| [[Μεσαιωνική Εποχή Ηγεμόνες Μεσαιωνικής Εποχής --- Σερβία Ηγεμόνες Σερβίας --- Βουλγαρία Ηγεμόνες Βουλγαρίας --- Ουγγαρία Ηγεμόνες Ουγγαρίας --- Κροατία Ηγεμόνες Κροατίας Βοσνία Ηγεμόνες Βοσνίας Μοραβία Ηγεμόνες Μοραβίας --- Μολδαβία Ηγεμόνες Μολδαβίας Βλαχία Ηγεμόνες Βλαχίας Τρανσυλβανία Ηγεμόνες Τρανσυλβανίας Ρουμανία Ηγεμόνες Ρουμανίας --- Βυζαντινή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Βυζαντινής Αυτοκρατορίας --- Λατινική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Λατινικής Αυτοκρατορίας --- Οθωμανική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Οθωμανικής Αυτοκρατορίας --- Αυστριακή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Αυστριακής Αυτοκρατορίας --- Ρωσική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Ρωσικής Αυτοκρατορίας Ρωσία Ηγεμόνες Ρωσίας Ρωσσία Ηγεμόνες Ρωσσίας ]] Κατάλογος Notes: *Entries bounded within parentheses are for reference only; for instance, the Roman numerals keep counts of Stefans and Lazars. They are not part of the common nomenclature. *The house names that end with '-i' (together with the patronymic, with '-ići', '-ovići', or '-evići') are part of the transliteration from the Serbian words, but frequently omitted in western texts. Monarchs of medieval Serbian states In the Middle Ages, the domain of the Serbs included five territories, roughly sorted by importance: *Rascia (Raška) *Doclea-Zeta (Duklja) *Zahumlje (Hum) *Travunia (Travunja, Terbounia) *Bosna (Bosnia) *Paganija (Paganija) Different dynasties sometimes arose from different regions, and this list concentrates on those rulers whose families at some point controlled Raška as well as other aforementioned duchies. Earliest rulers *Δέρβανος| (Dervan) (Drvan) — ruler of White Serbia (Bojka) until 626 *An Άρχων| (Unknown Archont) (knez, also translated Prince) led the Serbs to the Balkans during the reign of Byzantine emperor Heraclius (626). He died in 680. At this point, the Unknown Archont's descendance is continued with: *Βλαδίνος (Vladin), ruled until 700 *Ρατίμηρος (Ratimir), ruled until 730 *Βισέσλαος (Višeslav), ruled 730-780 *Βλαστίμηρος Α' (Vlastimir I]], ruled 780- *Knez Προσίγος (Prosigoj) (son of Radoslav) (822 - 836) Vlastimirovići The House of Vlastimirović controlled the Serbs between ca. 825-850 up to ca. 950. *Knez Βλαστίμηρος Β' (Vlastimir) (son of Prosigoj) ruled around 850, or only up to 825 according to some; founder of Vlastimirović dynasty. ** Vlastimir had three sons and one daughter. His daughter married knez Krajina, son of Beloje, župan of Travunija (Trabounia). Each son had his own domain, but Mutimir, the eldest, was the supreme ruler, his two brothers being subjugated (vassals) to him. The brothers successfully fought off a Bulgarian onslaught by khan Boris in 852. Later, the two youngest brothers rebelled against Mutimir, who, as a punishment, let Bulgar khan Boris subjugate them. *Μυτίμηρος (Knez Mutimir of Serbia) ruled from the second half of the 9th century to his death in 891 or 892 *Στροίμηρος (Strojimir) (vassal to elder brother Mutimir, later under Bulgar khan Boris) *Γόνικος (Gojnik) (vassal to brother Mutimir, later under khan Boris) *Πριβίσλαος (Pribislav) (son of Mutimir), born latest 867, ruled ca. 891 - 893 *Bran (Boren) (younger brother of Pribislav, son of Mutimir), born by 867, pretender to the throne ca. 895 * Στέφανος βΑ' (Stefan (youngest brother of Pribislav and Bran, son of Mutimir), born ca. 870 *Knez Πέτρος α' (Petar Gojniković) (son of Gojnik, grandson of Vlastimir), born ca. 870, ruled ca. 892 - 918, captured by Bulgarians, died as their prisoner *Knez Παύλος (Pavle Branović) (son of Bran/Boren, grandson of Mutimir), ruled ca. 917 - 921, brought to the throne by the Bulgars, brought down by Byzantines *Knez Ζαχαρίας (Zaharije Pribisavljević) (son of Pribislav, grandson of Mutimir), ruled 921 - 924 (brought to the throne by the Byzantines, removed by the Bulgarians) *Συμεών (924 - 931) Serb throne held by Bulgarians, period of Bulgarian rule (Simeon I of Bulgaria) *Knez/Župan Σάσλαος (Časlav Klonimirović]] (son of Klonimir, grandson of Strojimir), ruled 927 - ca. 950: Liberated the central Serbian tribes from Bulgarian empire. *998 - 1018 Jovan Vladimir,vassal of the Bulgarians 1018 - 1035 Byzantine rule House of Višević/Višeslavić The House of Višeslavić ruled over Serbs in Zahumlje from the 10th century until the end of the 12th century. * Prince Viš * Great Prince Mihailo Višević (910-930/40) * brothers Prince Dragislav and Prince Boleslav of Zahumlje * Desa, the župan of Duklja/Zeta, Travunia and Zahumlje before 1151 and the župan of Serbia from 1155-1162 * Zavida, the Prince of Zahumlje Vojislavljevići The House of Vojislavljević ruled the Serb lands between the 1050s up to the 1120s. *Στέφανος αΑ' (Stefan Vojislav) — founder of the House of Vojislavljević; in 1035 rebelled against the Byzantine Empire, but forced to sign an armistice; went to war again in 1040, which would be continued by his heir and son, Mihajlo. Next to Duklja, his realm included Travunija with Konavli and Zahumlje/Hum *Grand Župan Mihajlo (Michael) (1050/1055 - 1080) **Mihajlo possibly received the title of king (and crown) from Pope Gregory VII though it is still an issue of debate. *King Konstantin Bodin, son of Mihajlo, ruled 1080 - 1101 *dynastic struggle between Dobroslav and Vladimir, younger brothers of Konstantin Bodin, between 1101 and 1114 *King Γεώργιος (Đorđe), son of Konstantin, 1114 - 1118 Đorđe was overturned by Uroš I of Raška, and later returned to power in Duklja between 1125 and 1131, but the main line of the Vojislavljević ended with him. Vojislavljevići/Uroševići Between 1050 and 1165, the main Serbian state of Raška was ruled by descendants of the aforementioned House of Vojislavljević, but the Byzantine Empire often controlled it as well. In 1118, the main line of the Vojislavljević dynasty was mostly extinguished in Duklja, and Uroš of Raška took control of both Raška and Duklja, which is why he named the Uroševići. *Πετρίσλαος (Petrislav]], instated by his father Mihajlo, ruled between 1050s and 1074 *Βούκανος (Vukan) and Μάρκος (Marko]], probably sons of Petrislav, instated by Konstantin Bodin. Vukan was the Grand Župan between 1083 and 1115 while Marko headed administration of a part of the land. Under Byzantine sovereignty after 1094. *Ούρεσις Α' (Uroš I), ruled Raška ca. 1115 - 1131 *Ούρεσις Β' (Uroš II), replaced him around 1140 and ruled until 1155 *Δέσαϊς (Desa]], replaced him and ruled for one year, 1155. *Ούρεσις Β' (Uroš II) replaced Desa for a second reign from 1155 - 1161. *Δέσαϊς (Desa]], under his second reign, ruled 1162 - 1166 under Byzantine sovereignty, raised an unsuccessful revolt After Desa's revolt, in 1165 the Byzantium divided the Serb lands between the four sons of Zavida: *Tihomir in Raška, *Stracimir in Duklja, *Miroslav in Zahumlje and Travunia, and *Stefan Nemanja in Toplica (in today's central Serbia). Stefan Nemanja rebelled against his eldest brother Tihomir in 1166, who fled with his brothers Stracimir and Miroslav to Byzantium to seek help. But later on, Stefan Nemanja defeated his Greek army of mercenaries in the same year near the town of Pantino on Kosovo in which poor Tihomir drowned in the River of Sitnica. Nemanja captured his other brothers and made peace with them by giving them rule in their former parts of the land in order to recognise him as the only ruler of Rashka or Serbia. The Nemanjić dynasty was named after Stefan Nemanja and ruled over Serbia until 1371. Nemanjići of Serbia/The Stefan Dynasty The House of Nemanjić ruled the Serb lands between ca. 1166 up to 1371. All Serbian rulers after Stefan Prvovenčani ("the First-Crowned") added the name Stefan (Stephen) before their birth names after ascending the throne as a manner of honoring first rulers of their dynasty Stefan Nemanja and Stefan Prvovenčani. The name Stefan is derived from Greek Stephanos, meaning crowned with wreath. There is no absolutely consistent system for the enumeration of Medieval Serbian monarchs. Some rulers reigned with double names: Stefan Nemanja, Stefan Radoslav, Stefan Vladislav, and Stefan Uroš. While Prvovenčani and Dečanski are epithets, not names, the exact nature of Dragutin and Milutin—names or nicknames—is unclear. However, unlike the names Nemanja, Radoslav, Vladislav, Uroš, and even Dušan, they never appear in the official contemporary sources. Therefore Prvovenčani and Dragutin are most accurately to be numbered simply Stefan I and Stefan II, since those were their only official names. For the basic imperial title of the last Nemanjići, see article Tsar. *Στέφανος Α' (Stefan Nemanja]] (c. 1166 - 25 March 1196) *Στέφανος Β' (Stefan Prvovencani|Stefan I Prvovenčani) also Stefan Nemanjić (25 March 1196 - 24 September 1228), second son of Stefan Nemanja (Proclaimed King of Serbia, Dalmatia and Bosnia by Pope Honorius III in 1217) *Στέφανος Γ' (Stefan Radoslav) (1228 - 1234), son of Stefan I Prvovenčani *Στέφανος Δ' (Stefan Vladislav I of Serbia|Stefan Vladislav I) (1234 - 1243), son of Stefan I Prvovenčani *Στέφανος Ε' (Stefan Uros I|Stefan Uroš I) (1243 - autumn 1276), son of Stefan I Prvovenčani *Στέφανος ΣΤ' (Stefan Dragutin|Stefan II Dragutin) (autumn 1276 - 1282), son of Stefan Uroš I *Στέφανος Ζ' (Stefan Milutin|Stefan Uroš II Milutin) (1282 - 29 October 1321), son of Stefan Uroš I *Στέφανος Η' (Stefan Decanski|Stefan Uroš III Dečanski) (1321 - 8 September 1331), son of Stefan Uroš II Milutin *Στέφανος Θ' (Stefan Konstantin (1321 - 1322), son of Stefan Uroš II Milutin, rival king *Στέφανος Ι' (Stefan Vladislav II of Serbia|Stefan Vladislav II) (1322 - 1324), son of Stefan II Dragutin, rival king *Στέφανος ΙΑ' (Stefan Dusan|Stefan Uroš IV Dušan) (8 September 1331 - 20 December 1355), son of Stefan Uroš III Dečanski (Crowned Emperor of Serbians and Greeks on 16 April 1346 in Skoplje) *Στέφανος ΙΒ' (Stefan Uros V|Stefan Uroš V) (20 December 1355 - December 1371), son of Stefan Uroš IV Dušan, associated as King (1346 - 1355), then Emperor of Serbians and Greeks) Nemanjići in Thessaly Simeon (Siniša) Uroš, a son of Stefan Uroš III Dečanski by his second (Byzantine) wife, claimed the imperial title in 1355, but was defeated in Serbia. He retreated into Thessaly, from where he dominated much of northern Greece in alliance with various other Serbian noblemen. He and his son reigned as emperor of Serbians and Greeks. After the abdication of Jovan Uroš in 1373, Thessaly passed into the hands of the Angeloi, who recognized Byzantine suzerainty. *Simeon Uroš (1356 - c. 1370) *Jovan Uroš (c. 1370 - 1373), son of Simeon Uroš, abdicated House of Mrnjavčević ]] The last Serbian emperor (tsar) Stefan Uroš V associated Vukašin Mrnjavčević as king in 1366. The Serbian royal title thus survived in this family, but in fact the authority of these kings was circumscribed by the local nobility and confined to parts of central and eastern Macedonia. The Serbian royal title was also claimed by Tvrtko I of Bosnia, a descendant of Stefan II Dragutin, from 1377. Tvrtko I used the titles King of Serbs, of Bosnia, and of the Coastlands from 1377 and King of Rascia, Bosnia, Dalmatia, Croatia, and the Coastlands from 1390, but died in 1391. *Vukašin Mrnjavčević (1366 - 26 September 1371) *Marko Kraljević (1371 - 1395), son of Vukašin Lazarevići Serbia proper came under the control of Lazar Hrebljanović, who had married Milica, a descendant of Stefan Nemanja's eldest son Vukan. The Lazarevići and their successors, the Brankovići, ruled as princes, but were frequently distinguished by the Byzantine court title of ''despotēs'', granted by the last Byzantine Emperors to their allies. *Λάζαρος Α' (Lazar of Serbia|Lazar I Hrebljanović]] (1371 - 15 June 1389) *Στέφανος ΙΓ' (Stefan Lazarevic|Stefan III Lazarević) (1389 - 19 July 1427), son of Lazar I Brankovići ]] *Γεώργιος Α' (Đurađ Branković|Đurađ I Branković) (1427 - 26 December 1456), grandson of Lazar I *Λάζαρος Β' (Lazar Branković|Lazar II Branković) (December 1456 - 20 January1458), son of Đurađ I *Jelena (Marija) (1458 - 1459), daughter of Lazar II *(Στέφανος ΙΔ' (Stefan Branković) (1458 - 1459), son of Đurađ I, regent for niece) *Στέφανος ΙΕ' (Stjepan Tomašević|Stefan IV Tomašević) of Bosnia (21 March/1 April1459 - 20 June 1459), husband of Jelena; deposed, also king of Bosnia. Died 1463 Serbia proper was annexed by the Ottoman Empire in 1459. In 1471 a dependent Serbian state was established by the Hungarians mostly on the territory of Vojvodina and Syrmia. *Vuk Branković (1471 - 1485), grandson of Đurađ I *Γεώργιος Β' (Đurađ II Branković also Đorđe Branković (1486 - 1496), son of Stefan Branković, abdicated *Jovan Branković (1496 - 1502), son of Stefan Branković Berislavići *Ιωάννα (Ivaniš Berislavić (1504 - 1514), married widow of Jovan *Στέφανος ΙΣΤ' (Stjepan Berislavić) (1514 - 1521), deposed In 1521 this Serbian jurisdiction was annexed by the Ottoman Empire. Monarchs of modern Serbian states (1804-1918) First Serbian Uprising (1804-1813) Karađorđević Dynasty Principality of Serbia (1815-1882) Obrenović Dynasty Karađorđević Dynasty Obrenović Dynasty Kingdom of Serbia (1882-1918) Obrenović Dynasty Karađorđević Dynasty For the continuation of this list, go to List of heads of state of Yugoslavia. Notes In 1918, Serbia became part of the newly formed Kingdom of Serbs, Croats and Slovenes. Later that state changed name in the Kingdom of Yugoslavia (i.e. Kingdom of South Slavs). In that period (between World War I and World War II) the country was a parliamentary monarchy nominally ruled by the Karađorđević dynasty. After World War II and the civil war Yugoslavia became a communist state, Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia, ruled by Josip Broz Tito. After his death in 1980, the federation started a process of dissolution which finished in a series of civil wars in the early 1990s. Through the 1990s, Serbia and Montenegro comprised the Federal Republic of Yugoslavia, which was restructured in 2003 into a confederation called Serbia and Montenegro. The state union ended with Montenegro's separation in 2006. Currently Serbia is a parliamentary republic. The present Head of the House of Karađorđević, who is heir to the Serbian throne, is HRH Crown Prince Aleksandar II of Serbia. Kingdom of Serbs, Croats and Slovenes/Kingdom of Yugoslavia (1918-1945) The Kingdom of Serbs, Croats and Slovenes was created by the merger of the Kingdom of Serbia and the State of Slovenes, Croats and Serbs on 1 December 1918. It was renamed the Kingdom of Yugoslavia in 1929. Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Σερβία *Σέρβοι *Γιουγκοσλαβία Βιβλιογραφία *''The geneaology and coats of arms of Serbian dynasties and feudal lords'' (Родословне таблице и грбови српских династија и властеле); editors Aleksa Ivić (1928), Dusan Spasić, Aleksandar Plavestra and Dusan Mrdjenović (1987/91); Bata, Belgrade, ISBN 86-7685-007-0 (in Serbian language). *''Serbian Rulers'' (Српски владари) *Detailed List of Serbian Rulers *John V.A. Fine Jr., The Late Medieval Balkans, Ann Arbor, 1987. *''The Catholic Encyclopedia (1907)'' article at http://www.newadvent.org/cathen/13732a.htm Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category: Ηγεμόνες Σερβίας